


Back to Me

by bratvasqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Completely AU, Covert Affairs inspired, F/M, More tags and characters to be added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratvasqueen/pseuds/bratvasqueen
Summary: Three weeks. That's all they had together. Those three weeks were the best three weeks of their lives. That was until reality caught up with them.Five years later, Felicity is recruited by ARGUS to be a tech agent that is required to go in the field on certain cases. What she doesn't know is that she's a pawn in Amanda Waller's agenda to catch the agent that has gone rogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone believe that this chapter, alone, was inspired all because I wanted to type some smut? That's why this exists.
> 
> I wouldn't suggest listening to Back to Me by Chris Lane while you read the ending of this chapter. (I cried because I broke my own heart. The vivid pictures in my head are worse than reading it.)

_“We laid our hearts out on the table. Mine wants you to stay, but yours ain't able.”_  
_– Chris Lane (Back to Me)_

The moonlight cascaded down over the balcony that stretched out over the water. The cool breeze was a welcomed contrast to the hot sun beating down on him as they went hiking. Now, standing in the doorway, his attention was on the beautiful woman standing outside, enjoying the cooler weather. As he watched her, he couldn’t pry his eyes away from her if he had tried. She was a sight to behold. Her blonde hair was blowing in the breeze as she gazed out into the darkness of the night. She was wearing her red silk robe, a color that he didn’t realize was his favorite color until he saw it on her. Watching her, he couldn’t believe she had said yes to a date with him three weeks ago. He knew that they were living on borrowed time because his assignment was almost over. Then, he’d have to return state side for his next mission.

Deciding to not think about that, he left his spot by the door, approaching Felicity from behind. His arms slipped around her, pulling her back towards his solid chest. He could feel her visibly relax as she willingly leaned into him. Leaning down, he whispered, “You’re beautiful”. He didn’t have to see her to know a smile spread across her her face. Oliver pressed a kiss to the column of her neck. Her instinctive reaction to tip her head back and open up to him caused him to press several more kisses to the same spot before tightening his hold around her.

“What are you thinking about,” he asked softly, the soft pads of her fingers running back and forth, across his forearm that was wrapped around her.

She tilted her head away from him and lifted her blue eyes to meet his. A blush spread across her cheeks as her thoughts drifted back to her thoughts before his presence distracted her. “You,” she mumbled quietly into the night air. After the soft confession, she turned her head up towards him, pressing her lips against his. Their lips moved in a synchronized dance that they had become familiar with over the last three weeks.

As he lost himself into the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip before soothing it with his tongue. She parted her lips, granting him access. His tongue tangled with hers in a slow dance they had both came to enjoy during their time together. He could feel the pads of her fingers gliding up his arm, as she found purchase on the back of his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

Oliver unwillingly pulled away from her, so that they could both breath. As he looked down at her, he could see her pupils blown wider than before, a small ring of blue outlining them. “That and so much more of that,” she said before pulling him back towards. He went willingly, desperate to be connected to her.

As the kiss deepened between them once more, his hands began their own path across her body. His hands found the tied bow on the side of her robe. Finding purchase on one of the strings, he pulling, undoing the tie. As soon as the tie was undone, he could feel the sides of the robe loosen. His fingers slipped under the fabric, finding her soft and creamy skin. His fingers started a path upwards towards her chest as his lips broke away from hers to begin their descent down the path he had become so familiar with but never tire exploring.

Oliver’s sucked on her pulse point, eliciting a gasp from her that he loved hearing. His fingers brushed the underside of her breast causing Felicity to let out a small whimper before he cupped her breast. He kneaded her in his hand while he nipped at her pulse point before soothing that spot with his tongue. She let out soft moans and mules as he pressed the other half of her robe out of his way, so that he could give her other breast the same attention.

He pressed a tender kiss to her pulse point before wrapping his hands around her waist and turning her around in his embrace. He took a moment to take her in, he robe exposing her to him and the nighttime air. Closing any space between them, he kissed her again as if he was a starved man. The rough pads of his fingers brushed up along her sides, until he could sink his hands under neath the robe and push it down, off of her. As the red robe hit the ground, for a split moment he was grateful for the seclusion of their bungalow. His lips trailed away from her lips and started on a journey down the column of her neck. He nipped at her collarbone before traveling further down.

Pressing light kisses to her chest, he paused, taking a moment to look up at Felicity as her fingers brushed through his hair. As he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked, Felicity’s eyes never left his. Her fingers tightened in his hair. He paid special attention to her breasts, his tongue flicking across her nipple. His hand found her other breast and paid attention to it until he switched to give the other the same attention. The moans and groans that fell from Felicity’s lips went straight to his cock.

“Oliver,” she whispered breathlessly as he continued his journey down her flat, toned stomach. He leaned down onto his knees as he pulled back to pull the white panties off her lips. Oliver let them fall near her discarded robe.

His rough hands wrapped around her left thigh, hooking it over his shoulder. He pressed kisses to the inside of her thigh as he spread her open to him. Her right arm grabbed onto the banister as her other hand remained buried in his hair. The closer he pressed his lips to where she wanted him, he felt the slight pull on his hair.

Blue locked with blue, he swiped his tongue along her slit. He groaned at the sweet taste of her. Oliver swirled his tongue around her little nub. The encouraging sounds falling from her lips spurred him on further. He wrapped his lips around her little nub and sucked.

“Oh god,” she moaned before he hummed against the little nub, causing vibrations that sent pleasure shooting down her spine. He fingers pulled harder on his hair. That didn’t deter him as he released the little nub before thrusting his tongue as deep as he could. A litany of pleasure laced words babbled right out of her.

Oliver could tell that she was close to the edge. When he pulled away from her, he pressed two fingers into her. She moaned as his digits filled her. He set slow rhythm, working her back towards the edge. He increased the rhythm of his fingers as he leaned and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked.

One. Two. Three. That was all it took for her to let out a loud moan as her orgasm washed over her. He worked her through the last waves of her orgasm before withdrawing his fingers. Oliver leaned back, his eyes locked with hers. He brought his own fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices off of his fingers. As she watched him, she let out a strangled moan before letting her leg fall down. She pulled him up towards her. Kissing her, she moaned at the taste of her on his lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her closer to him. He could feel her breasts pressed against his naked chest.

Oliver leaned down, wrapping his fingers around her thighs, he lifted her up and carried her back into the bungalow they had been staying in. He navigated them through the familiar room. As they approached the canopy bed in the center of the room, he turned them around, him sitting down with her in his lap.

She was the first to break the kiss. Her fingers brushed their own path up his torso before pushing on his shoulders. He willingly laid back onto the bed as Felicity’s eyes perused their path down his chest. Her fingers traced every inch of his chest and stomach. She took a little extra time to map out a scar on the side of his skin.

Felicity traced the same path up his torso, leaning down closer to him as she went. Her arms stretched out to support herself, leaving Oliver encased by her presence. Gazes locked, she leaned down, brushing her lips against his. “I love you,” she confessed before kissing him again. As the kiss between them escalating, speaking more than they could, Oliver wrapped his arms around her. As he pressed her closer, she rocked her hips against his in slow rhythm. He groaned as his hand fell to her hip to aid in relieving the pressure.

Using only his upper strength, Oliver lifted them up and turned them around, pressing Felicity into the mattress. He broke away from her long enough to repeat those three important words. He hadn’t expected to fall in love with her. He knew that he wasn’t allowed that luxury in his profession. Like all good things, they were unexpected. Felicity was completely unexpected, and sometimes he felt like he didn't deserve the time he had gotten.

Pulling away from her completely, he sat back to remove the uncomfortable pair of sweat and boxers he had been wearing. As he settled back between her parted legs, he took in her beauty. Her hair was spread out around her like a golden halo. For him, she was light in a world of darkness. Looking down at her, he felt the words bubbling up inside him. Not even trying to hold them back, he repeated them. “I love you,” he said before pressing a kiss to her lips.

Oliver adjusted himself and began to press into her. He moved until he was completely settled inside of her. He groaned as he bottomed out. After a moment to adjust to him, Oliver began to move. He set a pace that was slow and sensual. This time wasn't like all the others. He was making love to the woman in his arms, the woman who had crashed into his life, the woman who had brought out a different side of him. Someone better than who he was.

“Oh god, Oliver,” she moaned loudly.

“Felicity,” he moaned as he increased his thrusting to push them both over the edge and into the pleasurable abyss.

He continued to thrust into her, working them both through their own orgasms. He slipped from inside her, eliciting a whine from her. He huffed a laugh before falling onto the bed beside her. Reaching out for Felicity, she allowed him to pull her into him. She lifted her head, pressing her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

“I love you, Oliver,” she said gazing into his eyes as her hand settled onto the left side of his chest, where his heart was.

“I love you, Felicity,” Oliver said softly, as if it was a sacred secret between the both of them. As she settled down onto his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the comfortable silence that had settled upon them. His fingers explored their own path down her arm until his hand settled on her hip. It wasn’t long until they both drifted off to sleep, thoroughly exhausted from their round of love making.

* * *

 

The day had barely started to break above the horizon when Oliver’s senses picked up on someone moving around outside their bungalow. Checking for immediate threats in the room, Oliver extricated himself from Felicity. He slipped from the bed they shared and moved towards the vantage point of the room that had given him a clear view to the front of their bungalow.

When he saw the figure standing there, he moved towards the front entryway, aware of making sure that Felicity wasn’t awake. As Oliver stepped out into the early morning air, he looked at the intruding guest. “What are you doing here,” he asked through gritted teeth.

“Waller sent me,” Diggle replied, unfazed by Oliver’s greeting. Diggle was his handler, and he had been since Oliver started at the agency.

“Why?”

“A high profile target has been identified and she needs her best agent on it. She’s sending in Roy Harper to finish this mission. You’re expected out on the next flight, which is within the next two hours. Don’t miss it, Oliver,” Diggle said leaving no room for argument and as if he had known what Oliver had been up to during his mission her.

Oliver watched his handler and long-time friend walk away from him. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation. Oliver knew that he and Felicity were on borrowed time, but he still had seven days on his current mission. He had planned on telling her the truth. While it was unexpected, she had wormed her way into his heart and made him feel things he hadn't felt in along time. Now, he had less than two hours to pack and get to the local airport. He sighed before moving back into the bungalow.

Entering the room, he stopped to take in the picture of Felicity sleeping without a care in the world. He tried to commit every detail to memory before he started moving around the room, quietly gathering all his necessary documentation and belongings. Placing all his belongings in a duffel bag, he went into the kitchen. He found a notepad and pen. As he stood there, day officially breaking over the horizon, he began to write:

_‘My dearest Felicity,_

_I thought I had more time. These past three weeks have been the best three weeks of my life. For the first time in a long time, you were the only person who saw the real me. Everything I have felt was real._

_There’s so much I wanted to tell you and explain to you, but the truth is complicated._

_Your Oliver’_

Aggressively, he pulled the paper from the small notebook. He walked back into their room and placed the note on the pillow he had been resting on barely an hour ago. He allowed himself one more moment with her before he returned to reality. He gently pressed his lips to her hairline. Oliver rested there for a moment before pulling himself away. With one last look back, he left the best thing to happen to him behind because he knew what would happen if he tried to stay. That was something he couldn't do to her.

* * *

 

The sun had risen hours before Felicity rolled over, seeking out the comfort of Oliver. Her hand moved over to what she deemed ‘his spot’. All she felt was air, which was unusual because he hardly left the confines of their bed before she was awake.

Sitting up, she looked beside her to see that he was gone. “Oliver,” she called out as she looked for signs of him. The bungalow was completely silent and the only sign of life was her. As she took in her surroundings, she caught sight of the note that had slipped down the pillow.

As she looked at the offending piece of paper, dread filled her stomach. “My dearest Felicity,” she mumbled to herself, feeling the tears well up and slip down her cheeks as she read the contents of the letter.

She could feel her heart shattering as she stared at the piece of paper, all that was left of what they had been to each other. The tears flowed freely, with little resistance. First, all she felt was heartbreak and confusion. Anger followed the heart break and confusion. At last, she vowed to never let herself be that vulnerable in a relationship.


End file.
